Just
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Kami memang berteman, lebih tepatnya Ikatan pertemanan akibat adanya hubungan antara tetangga. Hingga itu akan berubah ketika kami menginginkannya. Tapi meski hubungan kami berada di 'Hanya', tapi aku menikmatinya. /Sakura's PoV/ Abal/ Gaje/RnR please.


Rambut merah muda, kulit putih bak porselen, bentuk wajah yang mempesona, pintar, baik, dan Jidat lebar yang ah~ menyebalkan, Itulah aku, Haruno Sakura. Seseorang yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti tadi ;menurut pandangan orang lain; adalah seorang gadis SMA yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah ternama di Tokyo. Duduk di tingkat dua dan merupakan salah satu murid dengan prestasi terbaik di sana menempati kursi ke empat. Seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai buku dan rambut.

Bicara tentang peringkat, Haah~, Sayangnya aku tak pernah beranjak dari kursi nomor empat. Perlu usaha seribu tahun untuk naik ke kursi ketiga dan satu miliar tahun untuk naik ke kursi pertama. Tentu saja, sangat tidak mudah mengambil kursi pertama yang di duduki oleh pria yang memang memiliki kejeniusan tujuh turunan, si penyandang nama Nara Shikamaru. Lelaki pemalas yang kerjanya cuma tidur tapi cerdas.

Dan tidak mudah juga merebut Kursi ke dua yang di duduki oleh anak dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang keluarga konglomerat, Uchiha Sasuke, si keren pangeran sekolah. Sedang kursi ke tiga di duduki oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, seorang lelaki urakan dan bisa dibilang berandal kelas akhir. Penghancur peraturan sekolah, yang anehnya aku malah berteman baik dengannya. Oh, tidak aneh juga sih. Dia adalah tetanggaku sejak awal penerimaan siswa baru. Rumahnya tepat di samping rumahku. Kedatangannya di samping rumahku memberi effek buruk bagi keluargaku hingga dia menjadi orang yang disukai oleh keluargaku. Ah kenapa? Ya karena Naruto hidup sebatang kara sehingga orang tuaku merasa simpati akan itu. Dan lagi Naruto akan memiliki sikap baik jika itu di luar sekolah. Seakan dia memiliki semacam kepribadian ganda.

Sering kali orang tuaku mengajak Naruto sekedar untuk makan malam ataupun sarapan di rumahku. Ibuku bilang 'Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua' Saat itu aku meng iyakan saja. Memang sulit sih jika aku memposisikan pada kondisi Naruto. Masalah Sekolah, _Part Time,_ Masalah rumah harus di kerjakan seorang diri. Tak terbayangkan olehku yang anak manja ini.

Dan lagi, Entah kenapa orang tuaku selalu menjodoh-jodohkanku dengannya -Naruto. Padahal sudah beberapa kali aku bilang bawa aku tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pemuda pirang itu. Bahkan aku harus membawa pengeras suara dan berteriak dengan kencang bahwa kami tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi apadaya, kedua otak orang tuaku terlalu keras untuk di hancurkan. Aku hanya bisa diam saja.

Berbicara tentang pasang-memasang, di sekolah ku sendiri banyak yang mencurigai hubungan kami. Tentang prasangka bahwa kami berpacaran, tunangan, pasangan suami istri dan bla-bla-blanya yang tak pernah aku pedulikan. Dan tak jarang pula aku mendapat hujatan dari siswi sekolahku tentang 'Jauhi Naruto, atau ku cincang'. Atau 'Pilih neraka atau jauhi Naruto'. Percaya atau tidak percaya, Naruto adalah salah satu siswa populer sekolah. Banyak yang bilang, meski Naruto bertampang seram, namun saat-saat tertentu kau akan menemukan betapa menariknya wajah Naruto. Aku tidak menyangkal sih, saat Naruto serius, wajah cemerlang dan memukaunya tak akan terbantah oleh siapapun. Sungguh wajah yang dewasa dan berwibawa. Tapi bukan hanya itu, saat ia tersenyum, saat ia tertawa wajah 'awesome'nya akan terpancar dengan jelas memukau. Aura bling-bling menguar kuat dari wajahnya.

Yang disayangkan, momen dimana semua itu terlihat sangat-sangat jarang sekali sehingga hal itu juga menjadi saat yang ditunggu semua orang-termasuk denganku. Yah, tiada lain karena setiap harinya wajah seram ataupun jahil sering menjadi mimik harian Naruto. Aku pernah bilangkan, dia itu seorang berandal. Murid langganan ruang kesiswaan.

.

.

.

 **Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Abal, Gaje dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Sakura." aku berbalik menghadap pada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Menyelipkan ke belakang telinga anak rambut yang menghalangi pandanganku. Mengenal siapa yang berdiri di sana, seulas senyum terkembang baik di wajahku. Menghentikan langkah dan memutuskan menunggu sang pemilik surai pirang itu sejajar denganku.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" sosok itu memberikan dengusannya Padaku, berjalan lebih cepat dan menyamakan langkahnya.

"Pulang Bareng." ucapnya santai. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengarahkan pandanganku pada novel yang aku baca.

"Apa tidak bisa sehari saja kau tidak membaca sambil berjalan?" ah, pertanyaan itu lagi. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali telingaku mendengar kalimat itu darinya. Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan memang sedikit ekstrim, membaca sambil berjalan itu memang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bisa saja kan sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang menantiku di langkahku selanjutnya. Tapi ini memang kebiasaanku. Membaca adalah keseharianku sehingga tak rela rasanya jika aku melewatkan waktuku tanpa membaca.

"Hari ini apa yang kau baca?" tanya Naruto lagi. Untuk sejenak aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Hanya Novel biasa, tapi aku menyukainya." dan atensiku kembali pada buku. Menjelajahi setiap untaian kata yang tertuang dalam setiap paranggraf berbentuk buku.

Hawa hangat segera menerpa pundakku ketika tangan Naruto menempel di sana. Membawa tubuhku menyingkir dari tengah-tengah trotoar. Yang selanjutnya seseorang terburu-buru melalui jalan itu dengan bawaannya yang terlihat merepotkan. Dan aku bersyukur tidak tertabrak. Senyumku terukir. Menikmati hangatnya sebuah perhatian.

"Hari ini tempat kerjaku sedang tutup, apa aku boleh mengajakmu pergi?" ucap Naruto, menatapku dengan wajah malasnya. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku. menyimpan dahulu jawaban yang akan aku berikan pada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto tertekuk. "Aku bosan jika hanya diam di rumah atau di kamarmu. Sekali-kali aku ingin main keluar." dan aku hampir tertawa melihat wajah itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Boleh, tapi kau yang teraktir, ya?" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, _blue saphire_ -nya menatapku dengan bulat.

"Mana bisa begitu, kita keluar berdua, jadi kita bayar juga harus berdua. Semua orang di seluruh pelosok jepang juga begitu." aku sedikit meringis dengan runtutan kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku sedang menghemat uang jajanku. Banyak buku yang keluar bulan depan, dan aku ingin memiliki semuanya." terlihat oleh jambrudku Naruto mendengus, menyakukan tangannya seraya membuang muka.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini saja." dan aku tertawa. Memasukan novel yang aku bawa kedalam tas.

"Tapi kita mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Naruto sedikit berpikir. Mengetuk-ngentuk jarinya pada jidatnya sendiri.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" dan pertanyaan itu langsung membuatku ceria. Bagai tujuh warna pelangi jatuh ke atas kepala ku.

"Toko Buku!" sepontan aku mengucapkannya. Naruto mengernyit. "Oi, oi, oi, oi. Kau saja belum selesai membacanya, apa kau ingin buku yang baru lagi?" Dan aku mengangguk antusias. Tak lupa mengeluarkan aura 'Bling-Bling' di sekitar wajahku. Biasanya Naruto tak akan menolak jika aku mengeluarkan jurusku ini.

"Baiklah." Pundak Naruto lemas seketika dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Berjalan riang menuju toko buku langgananku.

.

.

.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Naruto padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng, merasa cukup dengan apa yang telah ada dalam _papper bag_ di tanganku _._

 _"_ Baiklah, sekarang aku lapar. Kau ingin ramen?" sekali lagi aku menggeleng. Senyumku mengembang.

"Kita pergi ke kafe sana. _desert_ yang dijual sangat enak, _lho_." aku menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, membawanya menuju kafe yang sebelumnya ku tunjuk.

"Hey, aku bukan konglomerat."

"Haha, tenang saja. Hari ini masih berlaku harga promosi. Dompetmu akan aman" Aku terkikik sendiri. Sepertinya memang repot jika membawa seorang yang menyusahkan sepertiku.

"Begitu, 'kah?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan yang bebas. "Tapi, aku tak yakin ada yang lebih enak dari Ramen." gumam Naruto padaku, aku hanya menggendik dan kembali terkikik. Yah, bisa dibilang Naruto seorang maniak ramen dan jangan tanya seberapa maniaknya dia.

Aku alihkan pandangan ke kiri dan ke kanan, memerhatikan jika memang tidak ada kendaraan dan langsung melintas dengan tangan yang masih menarik Naruto.

 **Kring**

Bunyi lonceng sampai di telingaku sesaat setelah pintu kafe terbuka. Menarik kembali Naruto menuju meja di sudut kafe dekat dengan jendela.

"Hmm, banyak juga yang datang ke sini." gumam Naruto setelah duduk di kursinya. Memerhatikan sekitar dengan wajah malasnya. Aku hanya menggendikan bahu dan menilik pada buku menu yang ada.

"Pelayan." aku mengacungkan tanganku. Memerhatikan sekali lagi daftar menu hanya sekedar memastikan.

"Iya. Mau pesan apa, tuan dan nyonya?" bisa aku lihat raut wajah Naruto yang tak mengerti. Menatapku dengan alisnya yang terangkat. Aku tersenyum dan langsung menatap pelayan.

"Satu _Sugabites Patisserie_ Dan minumannya jus _Strouberry_ saja."

"Hm, baik. Dan pesanan tuan?"

Naruto menatap pelayan itu. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung. Menatapku dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa ada ramen?" sang pelayan tersenyum kaku dan aku hanya mampu menepuk jidat.

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak menyediakan itu. Ada pilihan lain?"

Naruto menyangga dagunya dengan pandangan mengarah jendela. "Jus jeruk saja." gumamnya. Dan pelayan itu mengangguk dengan senyuman. Mengundur diri bermaksud menyiapkan pesanan.

.

.

.

"Waah, sudah kubilangkan _desert-_ nya enak." ucapku sesaat pintu kafe tertutup. Dan bisa kulihat wajah tertekuk Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang lebih enak dari Ramen, Sakura. Kau tau itu, 'kan?" ucap Naruto. Tangan kanannya terulur padaku meminta bersambut. Yah aku hanya mendengus dan menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan tangan kiriku sehingga Naruto dapat menggenggamnya. Aku balas menggengam tangan Naruto.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah melirik makanan lain." ujarku, menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto dan beriringan mengikuti setiap langkahnya menuju kediaman kami. Hingga seterusnya, genggaman ini tak terlepas. Saling mengait dan terkait.

"Mungkin lain kali aku harus membuat peraturan untuk menyediakan ramen pada menu Kafe mereka." Ujar Naruto. Jempolnya mengusap punggung tanganku sembari berayun kecil mengikuti langkah.

Aku memutar mataku malas mendengar ocehannya. "Kenapa aku yakin sekali semua kafe akan bangkrut jika begitu caranya?"

"Awwh~." Aku menggerang kala hidunggku dijepit oleh dua jari tangan kiri Naruto cukup keras. Aku mengusapnya pelan dengan pandanganku tajam mengarah manik biru-nya.

Naruto balas menatapku malas. "Itu untuk pikiran bodohmu." aku cemberut.

Ada yang tau status kami sebagai apa? Sayangnya kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Kami hanya teman yang merangkap sebagai tetangga. Yah meski apa yang sering kami lakukan lebih terlihat sebagai muda-mudi yang saling berbagi cinta. Tapi percayalah, kami hanya sahabat. Mungkin suatu saat akan berubah ketika aku telah memiliki suami. Dan itu memang berubah karena Naruto mungkin yang akan jadi pasanganku nanti. Entahlah, siapa yang tau. Tapi aku berharap begitu.

 **End**

 **Etto~, macam mana bilangnya, ya? Oke, saya bakal balik lagi ke fandom ini. Tapi dengan maksud tidak akan publish se sering sebelumnya ( saya Masih dalam keadaan kurang baik). Anggap saja pernyataan saya kemarin hanya untuk mencari Sensasi atau saya adalah Author Labil.**

 **Alasan saya balik lagi karena sebelumnya (beberapa dekade kemarin) saya lihat Author Hikari juga berniat mundur. Dan lagi, kemarin baru saja lihat archive lain masuk ke archive NS, isinya romance SS. Entah bermaksud membuat ff modus atau apalah. Dan Itulah kenapa saya tidak suka SS, tak lain dan tidak bukan karena ulah SSL yang selalu membuat Character Naruto seolah menjadi karakter Masokis. Ayolah, masa selalu dia yang berkorban? Okay, mungkin itu hanya sebagian kecil, tapi saya tidak suka sebagian kecil itu.**

 **Entah apa yang saya curhatkan di atas, tapi Ya sudahlah, tidak ada hal lain yang mau saya sampaikan. Intinya saya balik ke fandom ini.**

 **Yang nunggu fict Lolicon sama ff Multi Chapter saya yang lain, mohon kesabarannya. Karena Mood saya yang masih kurang baik, mungkin updatenya diperlama. Ide masih mencari.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk review membangun kalian di fanfict sebelumnya, dan terima kasih untuk omelannya dari Kak Nissa/ sis Al blue blossom yang maksa untuk saya balik ke fandom. Untuk Papa Zola, Me is Guest yang malah marah-marah gak jelas *Dor*. Pokoknya kalian yang terbaik (Reader semuanya).**

 **Review please.**


End file.
